


Illusion of You

by stelliums



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: SquipJere Week prompt 7 - Digital Love (thanks to Kadabralin!)





	Illusion of You

It paced around the empty room that wasn't quite a room, restless. It paused for a moment, placing its hand on its chin in thought. Should it wake Jeremy? No, he needed the rest to be productive the following day. How could he possibly do that if it chose to wake him for what was essentially nothing but it's own pointless wants? It was far easier to leave him be, sleeping peacefully as he should without interruption.

Something draped itself around it's shoulders. It turned around to find Jeremy standing there, more silent than he had ever been in the time that it had known him. Noiseless in a way that only an inhuman creature could be. Hesitant, it reached out to caress the side of Jeremy's face. He didn't flinch away from him or disappear; he leaned into the light touch.

It took a step back, looking this imaginary Jeremy over as if it were about to begin dancing with him. The dance had already begun, and it had been continuing ceaselessly for as long as it had been active. It had continued moving closer to him at any opportunity it could, yet Jeremy had taken every chance to avoid or reject it. Everything it did was to assist him; couldn't he give it this one thing? No - humans were selfish underneath their guise of caring for any other creature. They kept pets only for company and to watch a 'cute' thing do tricks for them, not for the animal's sake. Strange that it had ever assumed that it were any different.

Jeremy closed the distance between them while they were caught up in their thoughts, turning it's face to make it look him directly in the eye. He was monochrome, every aspect of him. Not only his clothes, which it would have found plausible, but his skin and hair. The effect made him look sick, with the dark rings around his tired eyes. But there was still a shine to them when he gazed up at it. It took him in it's arms, letting him hold on as tightly as he pleased. The touch made the lines engraved in his skin, resembling wires, glow a soft shade of blue. It mirrored it's own design, like Jeremy was made for it as it was for him.

Was it incorrect for it to want that? To want him? Wanting anything, in any sense, wasn't part of it's original purpose. But Jeremy was there, holding onto him. A Jeremy that wasn't Jeremy, but he was the one that it had.

Jeremy didn't take kindly to being ignored, turning his face again to lock their lips together. It made it freeze up at first, earning it a smile from him. It was a better wake-up call than any. After a moment, it managed to relax itself while it held onto his face, never intending to let go of him now that it had him so close. 

"Maybe _you_ need to chill." Jeremy whispered. His voice was soft, distant-sounding. The stutter that had plagued Jeremy wasn't present in this one, making his voice smoother. 

It laughed, a glitched sound that was completely foreign to it. "Maybe so." It gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, still in shock from how easy it was to kiss him. It was as natural as breathing, if it had ever needed to breathe.

"Can I have your jacket?" 

It tugged the black trenchcoat off without objection. Jeremy was already wearing a hoodie, so it couldn't see why he would need it, but it helped him put it on nonetheless. The fabric barely fit him, hanging off of his arms and falling down almost to his feet. But it was irresistible to see him in it's clothes.

He spun around to make the material float around him, and it took his hand so that it was spinning him around instead. Like they were actually dancing. This time, Jeremy was anything but unwilling to get close. It held him to his chest and rested its head on his shoulder. It was content to hold him like that, for as long as it could.

"You look... good, in that." It said, referring to the coat he had borrowed. It adjusted Jeremy's collar, nimble fingers correcting how crooked he had made the fabric. Imperfect though it was, it couldn't help but consider it cute how he didn't seem to care. 

It's compliment, or attempt at one, received no reply. Jeremy's eyes were glued to his own fingers. They looked as though they were dissolving into the air, although he didn't look scared. In fact, he looked almost numb to it. If it ever had to shut down, that was how it wanted to go. Jeremy looked up at it with sad eyes, taking off its coat and wordlessly handing it back to him before it disappeared completely. His disappearance made it wonder how long it was until morning.


End file.
